


kisses that taste of coffee

by catboyitaru



Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, no band au too, rated t for swearing bc u know how nayuta is, rio doesn't appear bc i didn't know how to put him in the story sorry king, side watayuu if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyitaru/pseuds/catboyitaru
Summary: Ren's worked at the coffee store he applied to for quite a while now. What happens when a certain silver haired boy he can't seem to recognize walks in?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	kisses that taste of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NayuRen week day 2: coffee shops! (Though it could count for day 1 too since Nyankotarou makes an appearance www)

“Welcome!” Ren’s excited voice could be heard as the sound of the bell rang throughout the building to signal that someone entered. When the customer reached the counter, close enough for Ren to get a good look, his eyes pierced through him. Ren didn’t know how to describe it, but this person had been able to steal Ren’s gaze immediately, and he couldn’t look away.

“A-Ah, what can I get for you?” Ren stuttered out, realizing he had been staring for too long.

“Medium lemon coffee.”

“Okay, we’ll have that ready for you right away! Can I get your name?”

“Nayuta.”

“Alright!” Ren could feel his cheeks flushing, and the gaze of his friend and coworker, Banri, on him. Nayuta, he now knew, didn’t say anything else and simply waited by the pick-up counter.

“What was that?” Banri whispered when Ren walked away to go brew the coffee, a small, inquisitive grin on his face.

“I don’t know..!” Ren replied, trying his best to keep his voice down, “but there was something about him that…”

“Something about who?” another voice appeared from behind the supply door.

“Ah, Kenta-san!”

“Someone named ‘Nayuta’ apparently,” Banri answered.

“Eh, Nayuta?”

“Do you know him, Kenta-san?” Ren asked.

“Yes, he goes to our college, you know. He takes law just like you, Nanahoshi-kun. Have you seen him in class before?”

Ren tried to think back on when he was sitting by himself as he was listening to a lecture. _Red eyes,_ _silver hair, cat-like tufts..?_

“Oh! Asahi Nayuta-kun?”

“That’s him. We’re roommates too.”

“Heeh~,” Banri hummed. “Ren-kun, it’s done brewing.”

“Ah, un!” Ren finished up and walked over to where Nayuta was waiting.

“Here you go, Nayuta-kun!” Ren couldn’t stop the smile coming on his face. He’s always happy to help customers, but for some reason he feels like smiling more around him.

He silently took the coffee from Ren and he noticed the rings on his hand.  _ He really is cool... _ Ren never talked to him during class, not even remembering they were classmates, but he  _ did _ remember the person who always carried himself like he was royalty, all silent and aloof. That showed again as Nayuta walked over to an empty table.

“I wonder what convinced him to finally come,” Kenta said when Ren came back. “I’ve been telling him to visit here but he’s never done so until now.”

“I hope he continues to come soon!”

“Well, you’ve just gotta keep brewing great coffee for him then, dontcha Ren-kun?” Banri asked with a smile.

“Un!”

\---

Over the next few weeks, Nayuta did continue to come order from their shop, and he’d either stay in the store, most likely working on an assignment or exit the store as soon as he got his lemon coffee. Either way, Ren was glad he kept visiting. He’s been seeing him more during class and around campus and they’ve even helped each other with work (although it was more one sided). Spending time with Nayuta is much more enjoyable than one would think, Ren discovered. … Or maybe that was just his thinking, but that didn’t matter too much. His train of thought was interrupted by two people entering the store.

“Oh, Yuuto-kun, Wataru-kun!” Banri greeted. “How’s that essay goin’?” The way Banri asked made it obvious to Ren he fully knew that it wasn’t going that well for one person in particular.

“You already know, don’t you?!” Yuuto whined, causing Banri to snicker.

“Yuu, you’re being too loud… We’re in public you know! Plus, if  _ someone _ would stop procrastinating then- mpmh-!” Yuuto shoved his hand onto Wataru’s mouth, muffling the rest of his words.

“I get it, I get it!” Ren giggled at the sight. Wataru and Yuuto were regulars at the shop and they first started coming a little after Ren started working. They’d have always been close from the start and he wasn’t surprised when he found out they had started dating.

“Oi, hurry up and order. You’re holding up the line.” Ren could easily guess who the irritated voice came from and was quick to see the angered face that came along with it.

“Ah, Nayuta-kun, I can take your order!”

“Tch,” Nayuta clicked his tongue, moving away from behind the two boys.

“Do you want the usual then?” Ren asked, relieved he was able to prevent a scene.

“Yeah.”

Ren pretty much had Nayuta’s order memorized by now, with how often he’s been stopping by and that it’s the only thing he orders, meaning it must be his favorite. Ren stored that knowledge in the back of his mind, finished Nayuta’s drink and when he handed it to him, their fingers accidentally brushed together. Ren froze, but luckily Nayuta took the cup from his hands before he could drop it. He nervously looked up to see Nayuta’s eyes narrowed, but there was a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“... Thanks.” Now that was a first Ren wasn’t expecting. Usually Nayuta would just take his coffee without saying anything. He was even blushing too… If the thought didn’t embarrass Ren, he would’ve thought Nayuta was a little- … Never mind.

“Y-You’re welcome!” Ren walked back to where the others were before Nayuta could leave and he was met with his friends’ faces varying from on the verge of bursting into laughter to complete confusion.

“Oh my god. Oh my  _ god.” _ Banri’s hand was covering his mouth and he was close to doubling over.

“Since when have you been able to get Nayuta to say ‘thank you’?! The guy was unapproachable in high school!” Yuuto’s eyes were wide as he tried to hold himself back from yelling.

“Yuuto-kun, they’ve been acting like  _ that,”  _ Banri paused and gestured towards the pick-up counter, “for the past couple of weeks, you know! I really should’ve made a bet for this or  _ something! _ It would’ve been so easy to win, too…” he sulked at the missed opportunity.

“Betting on something like that isn’t good!” Wataru chimed in. “He does seem to like you too though, Ren. I’m sure he’d reciprocate if you told him.”

Ren thought about it for a few seconds. “I’ll go tell him now then-!”

Yuuto started waving both of his hands. “No, no, don’t do it now! There’s a certain timing for this sort of thing!”

“Look who’s talking…” Wataru mumbled.

Banri chuckled at Wataru’s remark, “But I do think it’s a good idea for you to at least talk to him. Hmm…” he trailed off, placing a hand on his chin. “Oh! I can take over your shift today, Ren-kun.”

“Eh, you’d do that?”

“Yep, yep! You should probably ask Satozuka-san if it’s okay though.”

“Un!”

Ren made his way to the back to ask Kenta to let him go for the day. When Ren told him why, Kenta was surprisingly encouraging and even told him he’d get paid as if he had worked his entire shift. Ren couldn’t help but wonder if that was truly allowed, but he didn’t pay much mind to it. It gave him the opportunity to talk to Nayuta after all.

When Ren approached Nayuta’s table, the other man glared up at him, a look of confusion rising on his face. “What are you doing?” he asked, though it seemed more like an angry statement rather than a question.

“A-Ah, well, I just wanted to talk to you, Nayuta-kun! Is it okay for me to sit here?” Ren unknowingly had a pleading expression on his face.

“Gh-” Nayuta stiffened for a bit before relaxing back into his original position. “Tch, do what you want.” At that, Ren’s face brightened with a smile and he took the seat across from the other.

“So? You said you wanted to talk.”

“Ah… I hadn’t thought that far…” Ren watched Nayuta’s face turn into something a little more irritated and he frantically tried to come up with something to talk about.

“Mmm… Oh! What sort of shows do you like, Nayuta-kun?”

“Shows?”

Ren eagerly nodded. “I really like Super Sentai Star Five!” He continued to ramble on about his most favorite show until he noticed Nayuta was staring at him.

“What,” Nayuta spoke. “What shut you up?”

“Eh, ah, it’s nothing! I just thought I was talking too much, but from what you said I think I can keep going..?” Ren’s voice was laced with uncertainty.

Nayuta clicked his tongue again like he had done just a few minutes ago. “It’s whatever. Keep going if you want, it doesn’t matter.”

Ren gladly continued, his energy from before returning. They went on for a while, almost until the shop closed, and Ren learned some new things. Nayuta didn’t have a particular show he liked, but he wrote lyrics. Ren was amazed when he saw the types of things Nayuta wrote, and he found that he admired him even more than he already did.

“I’ll see you soon, Nayuta-kun!”

He nodded and started making his way back to his place, Ren doing the same thing.

\---

When their professor told Nayuta he was going to be paired up with Ren for their new assignment, he couldn’t help but think that things couldn’t get any worse than this. He first met Ren at the coffee shop Kenta works at and now it seems like he couldn't ever be left alone by him.

He shouldn't have let Kenta convince him to come all those months ago. If he hadn’t met Ren, maybe he’d stop appearing in Nayuta’s thoughts and he could live normally without them.

It’s annoying. He’s annoying.

He couldn't just avoid him now though. He’d need to hold out for a while, just until this assignment’s due.

Nayuta started packing up his things before he heard a voice beside him. “Nayuta-kun!” There he is. “It’s nice that we were paired up, isn’t it?”

“... Let’s get this assignment over with.”

  
“Un! Should we go to your place then?”

Nayuta left his seat and started walking, ignoring Ren’s question. He knew Ren would follow either way, so he didn’t see a point in saying anything. True to Nayuta’s intuitions, Ren tagged along with him. 

It didn’t take them long to arrive at Nayuta’s dorm. Kenta was going to be out for a while, so it gave them plenty of time to quickly get this assignment done. Or so Nayuta would like to think.

“Uwah… So this is what your dorm looks like, Nayuta-kun?”

“It looks like every other dorm here.” 

Ren hummed. “I guess you’re right, but there’s something about this being your room that makes it different!”

“Tch. Don’t say ridiculous things like that.” Nayuta took the things needed for their assignment out of his bag, including his laptop, before tossing it towards his bed, successfully landing the shot.

He sat down at the table in the middle of the room, Ren quickly doing the same. They both opened up their computers and got to work. Ren was surprisingly quiet when he was truly focused, his face completely concentrated on his screen and only speaking when he had something to tell him, Nayuta noticed.

Wait, shit. No, he’s not staring.

(He was.)

“And we’re done! That didn’t take as long as I thought!” Ren turned to Nayuta, his voice filled with delight. Nayuta was met with Ren’s eyes staring directly at him, and he didn’t know what to do when it caused that irritating feeling in his chest to appear again. Luckily, Nayuta didn’t need to respond when Ren let out a noise of surprise.

“Hm?” They both turned to see what was the culprit was. Turns out it was Nyankotarou who had bumped her head against Ren’s leg. “Aw, hello! You didn’t tell me you had a cat, Nayuta-kun!”

“Not like I needed to.”

Ren let out a little chuckle. “That’s true. What’s your cat’s name, Nayuta-kun?”

“Nyankotarou.”

“Nyankotarou, huh?” Ren was smiling, letting out a little chuckle as the cat started gently licking his hand. “You’re a good…” he trailed off.

“Girl.”

“Nyankotarou’s a good girl then!” The grin wouldn’t leave Ren’s face, his hand moving to start lightly scratching behind Nyankotarou’s ears, which she was obviously enjoying, if the purring coming from her was saying anything. Nayuta found it strange. As much as he doesn’t usually let people into his dorm unless necessary, Nyankotarou’s never warmed up to someone this quickly, not even to Kenta. Ren’s being irritating again, he decided. 

Yeah. Yeah, that was it. Ren was being irritating, enchanting Nayuta from the day he met him, making him wish he was the one making him smile like that, making him wish he was the one that got his eyes to sparkle, making him wish he was holding him, making him wish he was-

Nayuta’s body moved faster than his mind did. Without thinking, he had a hand rested on Ren’s soft cheek and his lips pressed against Ren’s. He tasted of coffee, which wasn’t much of a surprise, considering where he works. Though, Nayuta couldn’t talk either. Ren let out a quiet, startled gasp but he ended up kissing Nayuta back, placing his hand on top of the other’s. They kept the kiss slow, with Nayuta occasionally swiping his tongue against Ren’s bottom lip. Nayuta brought his free hand to Ren’s lower back, pulling his body closer and feeling the warmth coming from him, causing Nyankotarou to move away from where she was sitting on Ren’s lap with a meow. When they finally pulled away to catch their breaths, Nayuta was met with Ren’s slightly blissed out and flushed face for a split second before he fell forward towards the crook of Nayuta’s neck and into his arms.

“O-Oi!” Well. That’s one of Nayuta’s wishes down.

“S-Sorry… It’s just that it was all so sudden and…” Ren’s voice was shaky, obviously still recovering from the surprise kiss. Now that Nayuta thought about it, he probably shouldn’t have done that. Really shouldn’t have done that.

_ Great fucking going, _ he thought. Now he’d have to deal with all the feelings Ren gave him upfront. Wonderful.

“... Nayuta-kun, do you…” Nayuta was glad Ren decided to keep his head buried in his neck when he started to ask the inevitable question.

“Shut it,” Nayuta couldn’t help the little bit of irritation that slipped out. He wasn’t about to make it obvious that he had been pining for Ren from day one.

“But I want to know!” Ren lifted his head to look straight ahead at Nayuta, the determination in his eyes being almost too much for Nayuta to handle. Not like this look is anything new on him, but it still stirs up Nayuta too much for his liking. 

“Nayuta-kun, you like me.” Ren didn’t say it as a question because he knew that he couldn’t deny it. How could he? He just kissed him breathless. He  _ could _ do it again. They were close enough where Nayuta could lean forward a few inches and their lips would be connected again. He wouldn’t have to answer either, but…

That’d be running away, and Asahi Nayuta doesn’t run away.

“I…” A long pause. “I do like you, Nanahoshi.” Nayuta hated how it was so hard for him to get those words out. He figured it was worth it though, after seeing how the light in Ren’s eyes shined brighter than he’s ever seen before. Another wish down, as expected of him.

“Then…” Ren started. “Be my boyfriend, Nayuta-kun?”

“Tch, you can’t be the one beating me. I always come out on top.” Nayuta said. “Be my boyfriend, Nanahoshi.”

Ren started giggling and it made Nayuta’s heart warm in a way he didn’t like, though didn’t try to push away. “Okay, Nayuta-kun. I’ll be your boyfriend,” and Ren leaned forward to kiss him again, more soft and gentle than Nayuta could ever manage to.

He couldn’t say he didn’t like it.


End file.
